The Queen Sings
|Écrit=Alan Zachary Michael Weiner |Interprète=Lana Parrilla Giancarlo Esposito Lee Arenberg Tony Amendola Beverley Elliott Ginnifer Goodwin Josh Dallas |Année=2017 |Personnages liés=Reine Regina Miroir Magique Grincheux Geppetto Veuve Lucas Blanche-Neige Prince David }} The Queen Sings est la deuxième chanson de l'épisode musical de Once Upon a Time. Contexte La Reine Regina découvre agacée les conséquences du souhait des Charmant et s'en plaint à son Miroir Magique. Paroles Reine Regina : Mirror, mirror, on the wall I'm tortured by some spell Mirror, mirror, on the wall Please save me from this hell. Miroir Magique : Snow and Charming made a wish Now everything has changed. Reine Regina : Oh, great, you're singing, too? This whole thing is deranged. Miroir Magique : A spell as strong as this Won't be easy to defeat Your curse might not succeed When your kingdom singing songs so sweet… Grincheux : It's time to work, let's go Not a thing to make me bristle With a heigh, heigh, heigh and a ho, ho, ho I'll mine that mine and whistle! Geppetto : He's real and not a toy There's a lifetime to enjoy The happy things He's got no strings Cause he's-a my real boy!'' '''Jiminy : Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp! Veuve Lucas : La, la, princess on her way La, la, though I'm old and grey Happy times are here to stay! Blanche-Neige et Prince David : Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make! Reine Regina : Enough! officielle : Miroir, mon beau miroir On m'a ensorcelée Miroir, mon beau miroir Sauve-moi, par pitié Blanche et Charmant on fait un vœu Depuis tout est différent Génial ! Tu chantes aussi Tout cela est dérangeant Un sortilège de cette puissance Sera difficile à contrer Ton sort risque d'échouer Si tout ton royaume se met à fredonner C'est l'heure d'aller au boulot Trêve de parlote Avec un hi hi hi et un ho ho ho On pioche et on sifflote Ce n'est pas un pantin à nous les beaux lendemains à présent, tout ira bien Sans aucun lien ! Parce que c'est mon gamin Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp ! La, la, j'attends la princesse La, la, malgré ma vieillesse Je dis adieu à la tristesse Cette fois, nous sommes chanceux Que notre chanson révèle sa puissante magie Qui rend heureux Ça suffit ! Anecdotes * À l'origine, uniquement sept chansons étaient planifiées. Celle-ci ainsi que la suivante Love Doesn't Stand a Chance, qui formaient une seule et unique chanson, furent séparées en deux morceaux distincts. C'est pour cette raison que les personnages sont les mêmes. * Grincheux fait référence à la chanson Heigh-Ho tandis que Geppetto fait un clin d'œil à la chanson ll Faut Savoir Briser Ses Liens.ETOnline : "This is going to be an Evil Queen song," Kitsis confirms. "I think one of the goals for this episode was if you watch Once Upon a Time, you know that a Rumpelstiltskin episode is much different in tone than a Snow and Charming episode, and we wanted the songs to reflect the people who are singing them." Kitsis continues, "So, 'Wicked Always Wins' is a Zelena song and the Evil Queen song is very much a Regina song. For the tone, I think we say it's kind of David Bowie meets Rocky Horror." Vidéo thumb|left|350px Références en:The Queen Sings